love across dimensions
by MysteryMoon56
Summary: Jarod Spencer is a poor boy who lives with his adoptive father. One day he is killed and thrown into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. He takes over Joey and falls in love with the one and only Seto Kaiba. He goes there with only his memories of his other life. From that day on his life is filled with adventure, romance, crazy killer girls and much more. its boy love so careful.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There was a board, chairs, a book case, and a big table. I was in a classroom but nothing like the one at my school. When I looked down I wasn't wearing my skinny jeans or my leather jacket, I was in a stupid blue uniform, it looked familiar. I put my hand in my hair but then I noticed it was a bit too long and I grabbed a piece and saw it was blond! My black friggin hair was blond! There was a shrill bell indicating class would start. I put my head down hoping this was a nightmare. "Joey are you ok?" Asked a small voice. I looked up and saw yugi- wait what! He's the main character from yugioh. Oh no this was not possible. This has got to be a joke. I'm on a reality show behind the scenes and this is for fun yeah. "You talkin' to me?" I asked and realized my voice had changed, to a very familiar Brooklyn one. "Joey what's up man?" I looked up and saw that pointy haired monkey. Tristan something.i was going crazy there's no way. I was sorry index by a bunch of cartoon characters from my favorite show. The only possible answers were I was hallucinating, I was insane, I was dreaming or I was being pranks by really good cosplayers that didn't look like giant eyeballs. Finally I put two to two together and realized I had somehow come from my home in America to this weird world of anime Yugioh. Who cares this was awesome. And I was Joey! He'd always been my favorite character. "Nothing guys I'm fine same old," I said smiling. "Good because friendship is important!" Said an annoying high pitched voice. It was that friendship chick Tèa. "Tèa friendship has nothing to do with it" I growled. "The mutt looks sick poor puppy," said a snobbish cool voice. I turned and my heart skipped a beat. There stood Kaiba sexy as ever. Seeing him on tv is one thing, face to face is another. "Mind your own business moneybags! Why do you care about my health?!" I yelled pretending frustration. He smirked and walked past me. "How cute, you actually think I care!" He said mocking excitement. Ok I love this guy and all but he's seriously a bastard. I growled and sat down. But I was just trying to hide my blush. Great my first day in yugioh and I already had a crush on a character. How pathetic... "Joey come on it's time to go home," Tristan said. "Oh ok," I replied dumbly. Wow the time sure passed quickly. I had no idea where I lived. But then I got this strange feeling I knew where. Weird I've never been here before. I guess Joey's memories became mine when I took over. I said goodbye to Tristan and walked up to this old building. I walked up to the apartment and opened the door. The stench of alcohol was overwhelming! The whole room was dark, old, and just smelled. The tv was small, the couch broken and ripped. And there stood the old man with an angry glare on his face. "Ya piece of shit yer late!" Boomed an angry voice, a drunk one at that. I scoffed. What was this a crossover of the Japanese Yugioh with the English one? I couldn't believe it, this ass was my father. Pain erupted from my jaw as I fell on the floor. Unbelievable even in an anime my father abuses me... "Get up and fight bitch!" He yelled slurring over his words. He kicked me in my ribs and I could've sworn something cracked. He took off his belt and slashed my chest with it. I heard an animalistic scream, my own. God whoever said cartoon characters didn't feel pain. No pain my ass! I was bleeding all over. Suddenly the beating stopped and I opened my eyes to see the bastard slumped against the floor his chest bleeding. I looked up and saw my hero standing there holding a gun and smirking. "That'll teach him to mess with my property," he said. I frowned. Only one man would say that. He walked over to me and picked me up. "Why you helpin' kaiba, thought you wanted me dead?" I said whispering. He shook his head. And walked me to his limo as everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Why? I kept asking myself. Why did I go there? One minute I was riding in my car, typing that report and the next I was telling Roland to turn on Wheeler's street. I don't know what possessed me but I took out the gun from the back and headed for the door. The sight that welcomed me brought unimaginable rage I haven't felt for years. There it was, Joey, my pup getting abused by that drunken bastard of a father. In a single second I decided both my faith, his faith, and Joey's. I raised the gun, aimed, pulled the trigger, and shot. In a blink he was shot in the air and hit against the wall. I smirked.  
" That'll teach him to mess with my property," I said. The mutt was whimpering. I felt so broken this was the strong hotheaded moron who faced stronger forces than that fat man. I picked him up gently, surprised at his lightness, and started walking towards the door.  
"Why you helpin' Kaiba, thought you wanted me dead?" he whispered. I shook my head, and walked to the limo.  
Now here I was sitting on the chair next to my bed looking at the form of the mutt. The doctor said he'd be fine. But how about mentally? I knew what it felt like abused and it wasn't like waking up and just forgetting about it. But if there's one thing I know about this idiot is he'll put on that beautiful smile and make jokes- ugh his smile is not beautiful.  
'You love him' a voice said in my head. Do I? No I mean he's been a thorn in my side since duelist kingdom. He- he just infuriates me so damn much. That annoying smile of his, his kind heart, the fire in his eyes when he thinks he can beat me. I let out a small smile. I was truly pathetic I'd fallen in love with this brat without noticing. I'd fallen in love with this brat I could never have. What was I going to do?

Joey's POV

I opened my eyes and slowly looked around. This was the second time I'd woken up in an unknown location. I looked around and noticed I was in a huge room, blue wall papers, king sized bed. This all rang Kaiba. When I looked to my left there was the king of snobs and sarcasm staring at me with...concern?  
"Well about time you awakened," he said with amusement. I glared at him and turned away. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and lift me up to sitting position.  
"What the-" I managed to stutter but then he placed a cup in my hands.  
"Drink, you need it," he ordered. I ignored the order and looked at him.  
" it's not poisoned is it?" I asked smiling a bit. He rolled his eyes.  
" Stupid mutt if I wanted you dead why go through all the trouble of saving your sorry ass?" He asked. I nodded at his good point but then my blood boiled.  
"IM NO DOG RICH-BOY!" I yelled. To my surprise he started laughing.  
"Shut up and drink," he said going serious.  
' way to ruin the moment moron' I thought as I drank. He put the glass away and ruffled my hair getting up. Heat started to raise in my face. And he smirked at that.  
"I'm gonna ask again Kaiba: you hate me, loath me. You say I'm a no good mutt who's trash so why risk your life saving mine when you think I deserve to die?" I asked.  
"Seto," he replied.  
"Nyeh?"  
"Don't say Kaiba it sounds like an insult coming from you," he said with a blank expression." Listen pup I don't hate you ok, I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence," he said. My jaw fell open.  
" No just kidding. But for real Joey I mean sure you piss me off and are a hot headed stupid brat. But that's all part of who you are and it amuses me that you can stand up to me," he said. I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. So he didn't hate me but then what, he didn't say he liked me either. So what happens now? He got up to leave. Panic started to rise and I raised my good arm and held his sleeve.  
"Please don't go I'm going to regret this Kaiba but please stay?" I asked.  
"Now of course I will what kind of master would I be if I didn't?" Then he smiled and left to get some stuff. So this is what Kai-seto was off screen. A few days ago if someone told me I'd come inside of an anime and fall in love with a cartoon character I would've snapped their neck. But now...here I was about to sleep in the same bed as Kaiba. I shook my head and tried to straighten my thoughts. A few minutes later he came back in with medical supplies.  
"I need to change the bandages," he said changing the one around my ribs and replacing it.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"Five hours pup,"  
"I'm no dog!" I growled. He looked up at me scowling.  
"Well then stop growling," he answered. I glared at him and jumped on him. I put my arms around his throat but the look in his eyes stopped me.  
"You know Joey if you really liked me that much you could've said so," he said with an arrogant tone in his voice. I stared at him and blinked and blinked and blinked. And finally my brain processed his words and I jumped off.  
"Don't be so full of yourself Kaiba," I muttered. He turned me around and lifted my chin. I gulped, he was gonna kill me.  
"It's Seto to you pup," he whispered in my ear and went under the covers closing his eyes. I got under the covers with him putting as much as distance between us as I could. After a few minutes he fell asleep, leaving me to stare at his face. I hoped, with all my heart this wasn't a dream. It had been years since I'd been this happy. In all my life I had been through horrible traumatic experiences. My parents had been murdered one night along with my little brother and sister. I had been hiding, the only survivor. None of my relatives lifted a finger to help. The police found me and took me to the local orphanage. Unlike Kaiba a rich guy hasn't shown up for me to play chess with him, win, and force him to adopt me. I'd been adopted by this guy who put on a fake smile. The moment we'd gotten home, he had thrown me inside the attic. Stupid bastard always abused me. School was no picnic either. No friends, judged because of who I was, hated and alone. The last thing I remember was walking home when I got jumped by these guys and the rest is a blur. I sighed and turned to look at Seto only to find his eyes wide open. I "eeped" and fell off the bed.  
"Jeez Seto warn a guy before you start staring at 'em!" I hissed getting back on. He scoffed.  
"I could say the same," he said and put his hand on my cheek."Mind explaining why you were crying?" He asked. I flinched and shook my head. He opened his arms and I went closer. He "hmmed" and smoothed my hair.  
"Goodnight Joey," he whispered. And I closed my eyes falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning and I woke up and noticed something on me. I turned around and saw Seto's arms all around me. I blushed darkly before turning and waking him.  
"Does the mutt wanna go out?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
"Aww are you asking me out Kaiba?" I said grinning. But than the light must've played a trick on my eyes because he blushed? They both got up and dressed and went downstairs. The moment Joey set foot in the ginormous kitchen he was tackled to the ground my a giant ball of fuzz.  
"HI JOEY HOW YOU FEELING?!" Mokuba screamed in his ear. I winced and got up.  
"Fine," I replied ruffling his hair. And then smirked.  
"But you know what I'm much better wanna know why? Kaiba asked me out this morning!" I said meaning it as a joke but Mokuba's grin vanished and turned bigger.  
"He finally did?! I'm soooo happy the first time he told me he liked you I didn't believe him. But then he said he'd ask you out and he did!" Mokuba rambled on. My eyes widened and I turned to look at Seto, with a dark blush on his face.  
"Um Mokuba I think you've said enough," he said. Mokuba turned to look at him and then me and felt the tension.  
"Well um ill leave you guys to sort this out..." He said running out. I crossed my arms and turned to Kaiba.  
"Well?" I started.  
"Well what I have nothing to say to you mutt," he replied cooly sitting down.  
"Don't start with me Kaiba! Insulting me won't distract me. What was Mokuba talking about?" I half yelled. He sighed and put down the cup of coffee.  
"I didn't want you to find out this way. But mu-Joey I love you. I have for a very long time now. At first all you did was irritate me with that loud mouth of yours, your stupidity, too friendly. But then I realized I loved everything about you. You were the first person to stand up to me and bring love and amusement to my life. I wanted to tell you but then all that crap happened, magic, Dartz, Noah, egypt,and yada yada," he said looking out the window and then at me with sincerity. My breath got caught in my throat and in one second I decided both our faiths. I walked over to him and grabbed both of his shoulders and smashed our lips in a kiss. Heat started to rise to my face when he put his hands around my waist and pulled me on his lap. I broke the kiss and looked at him.  
"I love you too you jerk. I really do," I whispered smiling. But then I put a mask on. "But I swear if this is a joke I will kill ya!" I said. He smiled and kissed me getting up.  
"No joke. You know me I'm not the one to fool around," he replied.  
"So where does this leave us Seto?" I asked quietly. He walked towards me and held my chin.  
"Well if you want to we can start going out?" He asked winking. I blushed and nodded. He smirked and kissed me again. I followed him out into the living room.  
"Pup I have to go to a meeting I won't be home until 12 what will you be doing?" He asked stepping closer. I coughed and turned away.  
"Well I was gonna go see Yugi and the gang, and hang out," I said looking down. He nodded and kissed me again.  
"I'll see you later then," he replied walking out the door. I sighed and walked out to the game shop.

Seto's POV

I walked into my office feeling a strange presence but shook it off. I sat at my desk and worked for a hour. Then I heard a knock at the door.  
"Enter," I said sitting straighter. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.  
"Hello priest," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.  
"I've said this before and ill say it again:I'm not a priest nor am I an Egyptian freak with magic. Leave before I call security," I replied with no emotion in my voice. He chuckled and took out his necklace thingy, the millennium ring.  
"I'm not here to bother you or anything, priest, I was just following my millennium ring it led me right here, and look what I found loads and loads of shadow magic coming from guess who...you!" He replied and started cackling. I shook my head.  
"Listen I'm not a freak and I sure as hell am not a priest and I done have magicp, are you finished, get out!" I said glaring at him. He laughed and walked out.  
"Know this priesty someday that magic of yours will get you an ass load of trouble if you don't learn to control it," and with that he left. That the hell was he talking about. I has no shadow magic and everything was perfectly normal.  
Boy was I wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

I finally arrived at the game shop and looked around. I opened the door and walked in. Yugi was standing there and putting stuff on the shelf. 'He looks different' I thought and walked up to him.  
"Hey Yugi, what's up little man?!" I said throwing my arm over his shoulder. He turned around and instead of seeing his innocent eyes I was greeted my red creepy eyes. I jumped back.  
"Joey are you kidding me, it's me Atem," he said.  
"What?" I mumbled. This wasn't right. Yug' had dueled the pharaoh and he had gone back to his resting place. What was he doing here? Apparently in this time he had his own body. This was just as confusing as hell. I mean what was this a fanfiction?!  
"Sorry pal ya know how I mix you guys up," I replied giving a nervous chuckle. He looked at me strangely and called out to Yugi. In a few minutes he came running down the stairs.  
"Hi Joey what's up, you wanna hang out?" He asked happily. I nodded and Yugi gave a big smile and went to the phone to call Tristan and Tèa. A few minutes later monkey-boy and friendship-bitch where at the door. We all started walking towards the park. Gotta say I liked this place more then back home. I mean everything looked so real nothing was weird and cartoony. The trees, the birds, the grass, and the people! Tristan came from behind and gave me a headlock.  
"So Joey how's that hot sister of yours Serenity?" He asked grinning. I gave him a confused look.  
"Who?" They all looked at me like I had a giant eyeball on my forehead. Then I suddenly remembered she was Joey's sister... My sister!  
"Just kidding, but seriously Tris keep yer paws off her!" I growled.  
"Jeez Joey," Tristan huffed putting his hands in his pocket. Atem looked at me all weird again. He stopped looking at me and and smirked.  
"Guys Kaiba was being extremely rude to me yesterday and he broke that poor girls heart. Somebody should teach that guy a lesson and some manners," he said. I wanted to say something, anything to protect my man but I tried not to.  
"Ya that prick doesn't know when to stop," I said pretending I was mad.  
"Guys why don't we play a prank on him?!" Tristan suggested enthusiastically. Everyone nodded there heads except me. I sighed nothing good was gonna come out of this.  
"I don't know guys, what sorta prank?" I asked nervously.  
"Joey I thought you'd jump at the chance to make him suffer?" Tèa said. I bit my lip  
"No it's just that we're friends with Mokuba and he'll get mad we pranked his brother," I replied getting slightly irritated.  
"I doubt it, Mokuba's always pranking Kaiba," Yugi remarked.  
" 'cause they're brothers!" I yelled. From the looks they gave me I was in trouble. "um you know what never mind, lets prank moneybags," I said grinning.  
"Hey guys why don't we get a fake replica of Blue Eyes and rip it in front of him and make him think we ripped his own!" Yugi suggested. Sheesh, who knew this little midget was such a little devil.  
"Or we kidnap Mokuba and demand for money and if he doesn't agree we kill Mokuba," Atem suggested. My eyes slightly widened and I let out a small gasp.  
"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" I asked.  
"It's just a prank," Tèa replied calmly. I sighed and gave a weak smile nodding.  
"Jo you're in charge of informing Mokuba about the prank ok?" Tristan said. Sighed and nodded. After a bit of planning I bid them farewell and ran to the mansion. I halted in front of the gate and looked up. No matter how many times I saw this place it would always be huge. I opened the door and walked inside of the giant living room. And looked at the clock and saw it said it was just noon and seto would be him really late. So I sat on the couch and waited. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I heard the bang of the doors as I woke up with a start. Seto came in with his usual angry scowl.  
"Seto you ok?" I asked raising an eyebrow. His scowl vanished and got replaced with a small smile.  
"Sorry pup yeah I'm fine," he replied putting down his briefcase and taking off his coat. He walked over and sat next to me throwing his arms around my shoulder, I earned in his touch and rested my head on his chest.  
"Looka here rich-boy, the gang wants to play a prank on ya," I said. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow a way only he could, Kaiba-style.  
"You're going to have to be more specific," he replied. I rolled my eyes and groaned.  
"They wanna pretend kidnap Mokuba and make you pay a ransom," I explained.  
"Damn what's wrong with those dweebs! And they have to go and get my brother involved," he hissed scowling. I chuckled and he looked down at me.  
"Have I mentioned how hot you look when you're angry?" I asked. He smirked.  
"Nope this would have to be the first time Joey," he replied and my eyes widened. I jumped out of his embrace.  
"A miracle has occurred! You used my first name!" I said dancing around. He rolled his eyes and pulled me down on his lap.  
"Shut up Wheeler," he muttered and gently kissed me. I moaned and put my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. His tongue brushed against my lower lip and I parted my lips letting his tongue in. He let out a deep moan and I nibbled on his lower lip and slipped my hands in his soft hair. We both laid down on the couch and continued kissing. I broke the kiss and looked at him.  
"You look really stressed, did something happen?" I asked tilting my head. He chuckled.  
"Didn't yo know curiosity killed the puppy?"  
"Yeah but satisfaction brought it back," I answered smirking. Soon we both fell asleep from exhaustion and from talking about random things.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran down the street to Yugi's house. This morning me and Seto had decided not to go with the prank. Mokuba might get hurt. So I decided to tell them Mokuba was at a friends house and couldn't make it. It was a genius plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Atem's POV

"Hey Atem, Joey just called, he said he'll be here in a few minutes," Yugi said excitedly.  
"You know Yugi, something's off about Joey, he seems a bit different don't you think?" I asked. Yugi started to think for a few seconds before he looked up at me.  
"Now that you mention it, if I didn't know him I'd say he was trying to protect Kaiba yesterday. But there's no way this is Joey you can never predict him," Yugi said smiling and walking towards the counter.  
"Yugi I have a plan," I said after a few minutes. He turned to look at me with uneasiness.  
"I don't think i'll like it," I shook my head no, grabbed his arm and together we walked down the stairs to the basement to get supplies while I explained my plan, as we waited for the guest of honor, Joey.

Joey's POV

I walked in the game shop and called out, no one answered. I walked in, towards the center of the room. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, I struggled around but whoever my attacker was had an iron grip around my hands. I was pulled up and tied to a chair. My wrists were tied tightly behind my back and my feet to the chair.  
"Yugi? Atem? What the bloody hell are you guys doin' to me?!" I yelled struggling against the knots but after a few failed attempts I stopped and glared at them.  
"Joey hello dear old pal," Atem said calmly.  
"Bastard untie me right now what's the meanin' of this!" I screamed narrowing my eyes at the short midget.  
"Joey did you tell Mokuba about the prank?" Yugi asked, not all that please with tying up his best friend.  
"Well yeah like you told me to," I replied confused. Atem laughed and shook his head.  
"Change of plans we're kidnapping you instead," Atem said. I burst out laughing and started to laugh uncontrollably. If I hadn't been tied to this chair I would have fell on my ass.  
"What's so funny?" He asked frowning. I stopped laughing and tried to catch my breath while panting and gasping.  
"You know being the king of games and all I thought you would at least be as smart and daring as you claimed apparently you're more stupid than I thought," I said smirking. "Kaiba doesn't care I'm sure he's tried to hire people to kidnap me before and kill me but that would ruin his reputation," I said putting my acting skills to the test.  
"Wrong again Joey. We just want to get a reaction out of Kaiba," Atem said walking over to the counter and sitting on it. My eyes widened a bit oh Ra, if Seto reacted to this they'd know for sure we were together. Tristan and Tèa opened the door and walked in. After a few moments of staring at my tied up form, Tristan's stupid brain processed the image and he glanced at Yugi.  
"Um guys either this is Mokuba dressed up as Joey or this is actually Joey tied up," he said. I rolled my eyes and tried not to scream.  
"Tristan it's me you dolt what do you think Mokuba would be doing dressed as me?" I asked slowly. But Tèa and him shrugged.  
"We're kidnapping him instead," Yugi answered. Tristan and Tea nodded as if it were perfectly normal going around and kidnapping your friends. Atem picked up the phone and dialed Kaiba's number and put it on speaker. Where he got his phone number, I didn't want to know. After a few rings he picked up.  
"What?"  
"Seto Kaiba we have kidnapped-"  
"Yeah yeah you have kidnapped my brother again. I'm surprised how that kid manages to get kidnapped at least once or twice a week," he said with a bored tone. I tried holding down my laughter.  
"Wrong! We have kidnapped Joey," he said. I took a deep breath and waited for Seto's reply. After a few silence seconds I heard his cruel laughter from the other side.  
"So tell me are you done wasting my time? I couldn't care less what happens to Wheeler," he said. Yugi, Tristan, and Tèa looked confused. Atem didn't look convinced.  
"You think we're joking don't you, fine listen to his screams then!" The pharaoh said. He raised his hands and used shadow magic to summon a monster. The monster blasted me with fire. My whole body was engulfed in flames. As I screamed Seto's name.  
"Joey! What the hell are you dweebs doing to him?!" He yelled.  
"So you do care," Atem teased.  
"No I just don't think it wouldn't be right to murder him while talking to me the police will find out and think I was connected to the murder," he said before hanging up.  
"I think kidnapping Mokuba would've gone better, we would've gotten rich too," Tristan said. He came to my fallen body and untied the knots I quickly got up and threw each of them a feared and disgusted glance.  
"What kind of friends are ya guys?!" I said and ran out of the shop and found Seto's limo parked there. He got out and glared at them.  
"You dweebs actually kidnapped the mutt and wasted my time," he sneered.  
"Kaiba what a pleasant surprise and by pleasant I mean how totally unpleasant," Tristan said crossing his arms. Kaiba just looked at them in disgust and then at my bruised body.  
"And you call yourself's friends," he hissed.  
"Joey's our friend we were just trying to have fun. and he seemed a bit off so we thought maybe pranking him, he would tell us," Tèa reasoned.  
"A bit off?! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE FOLLOWING AROUND "THE GREAT PHARAOH" AROUND LIKE A GOOD PUP OR YELLING OUT OBNOXIOUS THINGS EVERY SECOND AND TALKING ABOUT FOOD DOESN'T. MEAN. I'M. OFF!" I screamed tears streaming down my face as I ran down the street. Yugi looked ashamed, Tristan and Tèa seemed confused and Atem satisfied.  
"I hope you're all happy, now if you don't mind you've wasted enough of my precious time," Kaiba said. His voice fool of venom as he got in the limo. Tristan and Tèa headed home and Yugi glared at Atem.  
"Why did we do that, we have been friends with Joey for more than four years he's helped us defeat Pegasus, Bakura, Marik, Zorc, Noah, Kaiba and Dartz. He's saved our butt multiple times, is this how we repay him, we need to apologize," Yugi said with determination and fire burning in his eyes.  
"That went just like I planned," Atem said.  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
"My suspicions have finally been confirmed, he has finally arrived," and with that the ancient pharaoh went back inside leaving behind a very confused Yugi on the street.


	6. Chapter 6

I kept running and running until my lungs where burning from the lack of oxygen. I stopped and slid down the wall on the ground. My whole body was screaming out in pain. What was he thinking attacking me with a shadow monster, I was his best friend for shits sake didn't that mean anything to him? After a few miserable minutes I slowly got up feeling light headed and slowly made my way to Seto's mansion on top of the hill. It took 30 minutes to get to the mansion in my current condition. I walk through the giant gates and closed it behind me. I nodded hello to the security guards and slowly made my way up the steps to the doors to the house. I opened the giant door and walked in, The moment I set foot into the building I was tackled to the floor by a little kid, also known as Mokuba.  
"Oh Joey I'm so glad you're okay thank god!" Mokuba exclaimed hugging me tightly around the waist.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit burned," I replied chuckling. The truth was I was no where near fine, I was dying. He took my hand and led me to the couch handing me a glass of water.  
"But I heard you scream and Seto said you were in trouble," Mokuba said. I sighed and shook my head my dizziness coming back.  
"No I'm fine where's Seto?" I asked looking around. Mokuba sighed and looked down.  
"He went looking for you," Mokuba replied looking down. I sighed and continued drinking the water. A few minutes later we heard the bang of the front doors. Seto came in the living room with an intense angry expression. Then he saw me and in a blink his expression changed from anger to relief and then sadness to blank. He knelt down beside me and held me tightly against his chest.  
"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you Joey. I thought they killed you for sure," he said tightening his hold.  
"Seto I'm fine just a bit bruised," I replied my voice muffled due to the fact that my face was buried in his chest and he was chocking me. This hug could've crushed any mans ribs.  
"Seto if the lack of oxygen in my lungs doesn't kill me your hug will," he let go of me and growled.  
"I should have them reported to the police," he said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Oh yeah and say what to the police 'a 5000 year old pharaoh just summoned a monster with his shadow powers and tried to kill my boyfriend' good luck making them believe that," I said scoffing. Seto nodded his head in agreement. Then he sighed in relief, grabbed my face and kissed me giggled and ran out of the room. I sunk my hands in his hair and earned myself a moan making me blush. He tightened his hold around my waist and deepened the kiss. His hands slid up my shirt and caressed my sides. But then I frowned.  
"Seto not yet I'm not in the right state, I don't want my first time to be like this," I said quietly blushing. "Please don't be mad," I whispered. As soon as the words left my mouth I was whacked on the head.  
"You idiot why would I be mad. Dumb puppy making love is when both of us are ready, relaxed, and happy," he said kissing my temple. I smiled and leaned in his the whole time I was thinking with friends like that who needs enemies. A few minutes later we got up and went to eat dinner with Mokuba. The chef had prepared a delicious steak which I hungrily ate. Seto and Mokuba both laughed at my lack of manners. But I didn't care I was so hungry. After dinner we were all tired so we went to bed. After brushing my teeth I entered Seto's room. I went inside and found him shirtless on the bed reading a book. I stood by the doorway mouth a gap. He saw me standing and smirked.  
"You're drooling puppy," he remarked. I shook my head and walked in, laying down in the bed.  
"We have school tomorrow but are we going to do?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I don't care what happens and neither should you. Stop thinking about worthless things," he replied with his usual cold manner. I looked and scowled feeling neglected and alone. So I knocked the book out of his hand.  
"Oops didn't mean to," I said putting my finger to my lip faking innocence.  
"Bad puppy now your master will have to punish you," he purred sliding closer. I jumped off the bed and ran out off the room him close behind. Damn for a guy who sat in his office all day he sure was a fast runner. I hid in Mokuba's room. Seto came running in.  
"Have you seen the mutt?" He asked panting. Mokuba shook his head. Seto frowned and handed him a stack of disks, which I assumed where all games. 'Go ahead bribe your own brother' I thought darkly.  
"He's under the bed," Mokuba said absentmindedly drooling over his games. I screamed and tried to run out but no luck. Seto caught me and pushed me against the wall kissing the daylights outta me. Mokuba made an "Ewww" sound pissing Seto off. So the only solution was a pillow fight. Seto threw a pillow at Mokuba's face and that's how our night went. Me and Mokuba were no match for the pissed off CEO. Then I remembered I've never been this happy in my life. I finally had a family of my own.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up fully rested and fresh. I looked over at Seto's peaceful face. There was no way someone with a permanent scowl on his face could look so peaceful, cute and innocent. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. What was I gonna do? We had school in 2 hours and I hadn't talked to the gang since the incident. I sighed and moved closer to Seto's chest and listened to his steady heart beat. I fell into a trance and would've stayed like that if he hadn't stroked my cheek. I blinked and stared at him.  
"So mind telling me why you're listening to my heartbeat?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked and nodded.  
"I was just making sure you had one," I answered. He gave me a mock glare and got up.  
"No sex for you," he said. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I was still thinking whether we had to go to school or not. Both me and Seto had skipped since the incident. But our final decision was to go to school.  
"Seto we don't have to go together. People will start suspecting and the media will be all over this. I don't want something to happen to you or your company just because you chose to go out with a man," I said. After a few moments of arguing he finally agreed, that it was for the best to keep quiet about it for now. He drove to school with his usual limo and I walked to school. I don't know what I was gonna do with Yugi and the others. After all the torture they put me through I don't think I could ever forgive them. Even though it was all Atem's doing they shouldn't have listened. I let out a big sigh and started walking faster due to the fact I was 10 minutes late already. I finally arrived 20 minutes late. Seto saw me enter and smirked looking away. The teacher looked at me and glared.  
"Sit down please," she hissed. The class passed sooner then I thought. Lunch time came and I remained in my seat. Yugi and the others walked up to me.  
"Joey I'm deeply sorry for what we did to you yesterday. I don't know what made us do what we did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us someday," Yugi said looking sad and about to cry. I have him my crooked smile.  
" 's ok Yug'. You guys are my pals just don't go 'round kidnappin' me no more. Where's Atem?" I asked. If it was anyone it should've been him apologizing to me not these guys. They all shrugged. Finally Tristan's stupid voice broke the silence.  
"So Joey, are you and Kaiba friends or what?" Tristan asked.  
"I-um well..." I didn't know what to say to them. I saw Seto standing in the corner of the room. he probably heard what they said. he mouthed: it's up to you. I knew then what I had to do.  
"We're kinda on good terms," I finally said.  
"That's great friendship can overcome any-" I threw a textbook at Tèa's face which shut her right up. I saw Seto trying to stifle his laughter but failed miserably.  
"Shut up Tèa," I said with a bored tone. All I got from her was a muffled groan and laughter from the gang. Then we were interrupted by three girls. One of them had long black hair with cold calculating eyes, obviously the boss woman. The other two had brown hair and innocent eyes, obviously the followers.  
"Can we talk to Joseph Wheeler," the cold one said.  
"That's my name don't wear it out," I said smiling. she nodded.  
"Follow us," she ordered. Who the hell did she think she was? I followed anyway curious by what these girls wanted from me. I went after them to an empty classroom. she pointed to a chair and I sat.  
"My name is Samantha Shibuya, you can call me Sam. This is Jenny and Pam. We are the Kaiba fan girls. I'm the leader, we make sure he doesn't get hurt by people who want his money, body, company, and his heart. We protect him," she said sounding dramatic. I gave out a big sigh. This was just turning into a bad soap opera. She was probably some evil girl obsessed with Kaiba.  
"Sure, sure you guys are, you're probably worse than prostitutes," I said laughing.  
"Would you still love him and try to protect him if he was poor and not a rich owner of a multimillionaire company?" I asked smirking. From the looks on their confused faces I'd say the answer was no.  
"Tell me Joseph what's your relationship with Mr. Kaiba?" Sam asked smirking. I gulped, let's see he was my boyfriend and we love each other oh and we were also lovers back in ancient Egypt! No way in hell was I gonna tell them THAT.  
"Hmm well me and Seto are kinda friends I guess," I said looking away. I heard a gasp and turned to look at their shocked faces.  
"Did you just call him by his first name, nobody is allowed to do that?!" They all said in unison. I just shrugged and nodded indifferently. Sam walked over to me and lifted my chin with her long finger nail and gave me a creepy ass smirk and then a glare.  
"Whatever, listen to me boy just stay away from us rich people and stay away from him. He doesn't need a poor idiotic mutt like you, putting him down, he's too good for you and way out of your league. So don't think about going after him, you don't deserve him, you don't deserve anybody or anything. We people with high standards have certain codes and live by certain rules it would certainly disgrace his name if he were to ever be with somebody with the likes of you," she said laughing cruelly. And then she calmly stalked out of the room leaving me in the darkness with my own thoughts. She was right I was nothing compared to Seto I wasn't rich, I wasn't from a noble family, I didn't have any money, I was an idiot, I was a mutt, a loser. I didn't have anything and Seto was just so wonderful and amazing and compared to me he's a god. I don't know what he was doing with me, he could have anybody he wants somebody suitable, rich, somebody worth it. This is all probably just a game, I wonder how long he's going to keep me before he kicks me out on the street, a few days weeks, months. It hurt. I fell off the chair and sobbed until the bell rang when I got out of that out of the classroom I saw Sam talking to Seto and holding on to his arm trying to tell him something. I looked down trying to hold back a sob. I went through my classes without feeling anything. Sam was right, again, he's rich, powerful, drop dead gorgeous and he can do whatever he wants. He owns a freaking company he won over from his dad when he was 12. I was so useless. Both in this world and mine. Taking my life had been the only solution. But then I was discovered and protected for months. After school I wrote a quick goodbye letter to Seto and put it in his locker. I passed Seto on my way to the stair case.

Seto's POV

I hadn't seen my puppy this whole day. every time I tried that bitch of a girl Samantha clung to my arm. When I got to my locker there was a letter inside, probably another love note. Why couldn't these girls take no for an answer. I took out the letter and was about to throw it away when I saw Joey's name on it. Interesting. I started reading:  
"Dear Seto,  
I want to say goodbye, Samantha was right I'm worthless and I don't deserve you. You should find someone who is worthy of you and will love you forever I'll just be a burden. if you're reading this it's too late I'm dead. it won't matter I love you and I will always love you no matter what you do to me. Thank you for loving me back for the short time I'm sure you would stop after sometimes but still thank you and please don't ever forget me."  
And with that I ran up to the only place I saw him go: the roof. I kicked open the door and looked around widely. I finally spotted Joey standing on the ledge. He turned to me and smiled before he leaped.


	8. Chapter 8

Beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. It was pissing me off. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the blinding lights overhead. I rolled my eyes, third time I'd woken up to an unknown location. I was breaking my own record. One of these days I'm gonna get myself killed like that. I looked around the white room and the only thing that came to my mind was "this is hell with fluorescent lighting" I'd succeeded in killing myself and now I had to pay for my sins. To my disappointment I realized I was in a hospital in a ridiculously white gown hooked to a bunch of monitors. I looked next to me and saw Seto sleeping in a chair. I started crying soon my silent sobs turned louder waking him.  
"Finally you woke up Wheeler I was sta- Joey you ok?" He asked frowning. I looked up at him and glared. I took the extra pillow from under me and threw it at his face.  
"This is so wrong why am I here, I should be dead?!" I screamed and started sobbing again.  
"First of all never throw a pillow at a CEO, second why the fuck did you try to commit suicide you're lucky I got there in time to catch you. All you got was a concussion and a broken arm!" He yelled and sat down sighing. I sighed as well and looked down at the sheets.  
"Can't you see Seto...I was doing you a favor," I said quietly. He looked up.  
"By what?! Killing yourself?" He asked growling. I nodded.  
"Why don't you understand I'm a nobody, a burden, and I obviously don't deserve you. You're handsome, smart, and you've got everything, but me, hah, I'm a loser and nothing. I don't deserve to live," I said bitterly.  
"Joey you are wrong on so many levels. I love you more than anything. Nobody can make me smile and feel happy like you do Joey. You are my angel Joey you made me a better person. I don't know what made you think the way are but please don't hurt me by doing this to yourself," he said pleading. He hugged me tightly I looked up and saw tears running down his face. I caressed his cheek and rested my head on his chest.  
"Do you promise to never leave me and always love me Seto, I know it's selfish of me but I've never had anyone," I said. He looked at my eyes.  
"Is that your wish?" He asked and I nodded.  
"If that's your wish then it's my command," he said nobly kissing my hand. I laughed and thanked him. The lightheadedness came back and I fell back against the bed. The doctors told Seto it was just from exhaustion and stress. Hopefully.

Joey's dream

I looked around. Ok observation number one and two I was somewhere dark and creepy and I wanted out! Like now! Crap in the Nile, I was suppose to be in Seto's arms not here. I let out an exasperated sigh and and walked around. After a few agonizing minutes of no luck I growled in frustration.  
"Jarod there's no need to be so frustrated," said a calm voice. I turned around and saw a lady with hundreds of bracelets and necklaces all over her.  
"You're wondering why you're here," she said. I rolled my eyes. 'Well no shit Sherlock what else will I be thinking?' But then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"You gypsy woman! How do you know my real name and you're that fortune teller that was outside of my school, you told me my day was going to be full of surprises good and bad," I said remembering. She simply nodded.  
"This is all your fault!" I accused her pointing a finger.  
"Jarod none of this is my doing, it was your destiny, you were meant to come to this place," she explained calmly.  
"Wait a moment you still haven't answered how do you know my name and why are you here?" I asked.  
"I know a lot about you Jarod spencer," she replied with that annoying know-it-all tone.  
"Then tell me, how'd I end up here?" I asked. She let out a long sigh closing her eyes. It was hard to read her expression since half her face was covered in that fucking mask.  
"It's complicated and long. Jarod something happened to you," she finally said. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time.  
"Well it's kinda coming back to me but I got beat up right?"  
"Correct. Do you remember what happens afterwards?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"It's all a blur," I answered.  
"Then let me show you," she raised her hands and chanted something in a foreign language.

I was limping home from school. What a fun day it had been today! Insulted, flunked, beat up and to add an extra bonus I'd probably get beat up by Jason today! I walked down the street to my house and opened the door walking in. The moment I set a foot in, an empty bottle of beer was thrown. I quickly dodged it and fell down, wincing as I fell on my twisted ankle.  
"Yer late again, boy," slurred the drunken voice of my adoptive father, the one and only lovely Jason!  
"I'm s-sorry sir...it won't happen again," I answered hating myself for stammering like a weakling. He lazily got up and walked towards me slowly, he grabbed my shirt and held me close to his face. It took every ounce of self control not to gag from his breathe. Ugh if he didn't kill me, his breath probably would. I spoke too soon. He punched me in the face smashing my body into the floor. I wasn't fighting back. It would just make matters worst. Usually if I didn't fight back he'd let me off with a few cuts and bruises. He kicked me a few times in the ribs. A few seconds passed and I sighed in relief thinking maybe he was done. To my utter horror and fear he took out a knife. I started crawling backwards as he started walking closer to me. I hit the opposite wall with no where else to go. He pulled me up from my hair then quickly stabbed me in my lower abdomen. I let out a silent scream and grabbed his arm. He pulled it out slowly while twisting it. This was beyond any pain I'd ever felt. There was a throbbing feeling and a warm liquid sliding down. He finally took it out and stabbed me in the chest again cutting off my air. He took it out again making my vision go completely blank. At this point I was just hanging limply from his arm getting stabbed everywhere.

'How pathetic'. That's the first thing I thought after the vision of my pitiful death was over. Normal people die from saving others, but I had to die in the hands of that fat bastard. I looked at the fortune-telling-gypsy-know-it-all lady.  
"Thanks for the show, truly tragic, but it still doesn't explain how the bloody hell did I end up in an anime?! Shouldn't I be like in hell, heaven or wherever it is that dead people go?" I asked. She shook her head making her jewelry jingle.  
"Not with your case,"  
"What?"  
"Your real father, Drake Spencer, worked with the man who created this entire world of Yugioh," she said. I nodded.  
"Well yeah, I knew that he worked with the computers and recorded the voices," I replied confused.  
"I hope you also know your father was the creator of Joey, the company was running out of time and they needed a character. So your father provided them Joey's character," she said. I never knew that. My head was spinning with questions.  
"Still doesn't answer why I ended up here, so what, he made this character?"  
"Jarod you were his inspiration he made Joey's character based off of you, it was his last gift to you before he died," she answered. My eyes widened in surprise.  
"Ok but once again, dipshit, you keep skipping my question! How am I here?!" I yelled getting frustrated. She let out a sigh.  
"Magic. This is your final rating place, this is where you start over, make a new life, live the life you never had, and most importantly be happy," her words echoed in my ears. So much drama. Why couldn't I just have died normally. But I guess I should just accept it and move on.  
"I'm really sorry for being difficult earlier, thank you so much for your help...um...I don't know your name," I said. She laughed.  
"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me,"  
"Why?"  
"Because shut up," suddenly something clicked in my head and I finally realized who it was. Who else would be the know-it-all-gypsy with knowledge of everything.  
"Ishizu!" I yelled out and she nodded. "This is so weird you know you're an anime character and you like came out to the real world,"I started to ramble but her laugh cut me off.  
"I know you have a lot more questions but you need to wake up now, I will always be here for you if you need me. In the time being enjoy your new life and boyfriend. But Jarod my last advice to you is 'move forward and never stop, you'll age if you pull back and you'll die if you hesitate," and with that and a wink she disappeared. For the first time I woke up with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Seto's POV

I was pacing around in the lobby waiting for the doctor to call me in. What are these idiots payed for if they can't even help a patient who passed out?! An hour passed and still no word, a few minutes later just when I was about to go yell at the nurse the doctor came out of his office and informed me Joey had woken up. I quickly ran down the hall and opened the door in which he was staying in. I walked closer to the bed and saw his eyes flutter open. For a few seconds he looked around the room with confusion and fear. Then the weirdest thing happened, he gave me a grin or maybe a happy smile filled with relief and happiness. I bent down and embraced him tightly against my chest, relief flooding through my body at the sight of my Joey well and alive.  
"Mutt I swear scare me like that again, I will kill you and then myself," I said and surprisingly I got a strangled laugh out of him and quickly noticed how tight my hold was and let go. The smiles vanished from his face and got placed by regret.  
"Seto I'm so sorry I caused so much unnecessary trouble it's just...I was having doubts after my talk with Sam or Samantha whatever the fuck her name is," he said, I growled and narrowed my eyes sitting down.  
"Figures she's just jealous. Her father and I were once doing business and everybody thought it would look good for both our companies if I went out with her. We went out for a few days and I needed her as well for a few of my business parties I was required to and her father insisted. He was the CEO and I couldn't say no, so I went out with her but then we broke up and now she thinks she can have me again," I said feeling irritated.  
"But that's not the point I tell you would leave me, ugh I feel so stupid like some teenage girl," he said sighing. I rolled my eyes and came up with an idea. The only way to shut the mutt up would be to cover his mouth and what perfect way than to kiss him. I lifted his chin up and bent down giving him a gentle, chaste kiss. I tried to put as much as love, passion and reassurance in the kiss as I could. But we were both distracted by a loud cough. I looked behind me and saw a fat nurse with a bemused expression on her face.  
"I rather have you attack my patient, after he gets better," she said  
"Pfft I'm Seto Kaiba I do whatever the hell I want," I muttered.  
"And I'm Anne the nurse and I see you leave," she said apparently hearing what I said. Suddenly Joey burst out laughing and held my hand.  
"It's ok Seto I'll be fine, you can go," he said.  
But I put on my usual stubborn scowl, which meant "I'm not moving an inch even if a fat nurse tells me to" Joey sighed and looked at the nurse.  
"Please can he stay a while?" Joey asked doing the puppy eyes. Anne smiled.  
"Oh fine, how could anyone resist those eyes!" She said laughing and walked out. I sat down next to Joey and signed.  
"How long have I been out?" He asked.  
"About two months," I answered casually looking out the window.  
"What?!"  
"Just kidding only a few hours"," I replied laughing. My laughter stopped when he threw a pillow at me. Again. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.  
"Wheeler what'd I tell you about throwing pillows at CEOs," I hissed. He grinned and shrugged.  
"Oops I guess I forgot, since I've been such a bad puppy maybe you should punish me," he said innocently giving me a sly grin. I smirked.  
"I might, now get some rest before Annie fatty kicks me out," I said kissing him and watching him fall asleep after a few minutes.

Joey's POV

Two days had passed and the hospital food was beyond gross. I don't think that stuff was edible, somehow I survived. I was finally out, Seto drove me to his mansion and helped me out of his car. the moment I got inside I was tackled to the ground by Mokuba.  
"Joey you're okay?! what happened?! are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! they let you out or did Seto secretly take you out?!" Mokuba started to ramble like crazy and I tried to stifle my laughter while Seto pulled him off of me.  
"Mokuba I don't think it's a good idea to tackle someone who just got out of the hospital," Seto said.  
"Says the guy who was sucking on my mouth," I said grinning. He eyes shined with a dangerous glint.  
"Watch what you say mutt, it just might work against you," and with that he walked in leaving me and Mokuba to shiver from his words and wonder what we had brought upon ourselves.

Night

I was super tired from my long weird day and just wanted sleep. I sat in bed and started reading the book Seto loved so much...I was starting to see why. Seto came in the room but I ignored him. Lets see how long this "independent lone wolf" can last without my attention. He sat next to me and made a small coughing noise. I ignored it and continued reading with more amusement. From the corner of my eye I saw he wasn't all that happy being ignored. He coughed a bit louder trying to get my attention but I just ignored him. He cleared his throat and I just looked away. He had enough and he took the book from my hand and threw it aside.  
"I don't like being ignored mutt, you owe me," he said crossing his arms. I smiled and crawled towards him sitting in his lap, and kissing him gently. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his. I moaned as he slipped his tongue and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him on top of me. He started kissing me and going lower. Suddenly he stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked titling my head in confusion. He put a finger to my lips and got up.  
"Joey stay here ill be back," he whispered and walked out leaving me sad, disappointed and curious...

Seto's POV

I told Joey to stay behind, I didn't want to alarm him. I knew somebody was in the house. I couldn't exactly call it anything, but ever since that strange talk with that dumbass albino kid, I'd started feeling strange things, nightmares, everything was getting messed up. I walked to Mokuba's room and checked, all clear. I went downstairs and checked all the long hallways. Next I went to the kitchen and checked, still no one. I entered the dark living room and looked around trying to get my eyes to adjust. Then I heard a weird shuffle and immediately reached into my pocket and took out my gun (yes I kept a gun there) and turned on the lights. What I saw couldn't explain how surprised I was...  
"What the fuck are you delusional dimwits doing here," I growled. Bakura and Marik looked up. "Blondie shouldn't you be in that hole you call home back in Egypt and you albino please stay dead." They laughed with their obnoxious voices.  
"My my priest you're getting stupid, that was all a long time ago, I live with my wimpy Ryou right now," he said crossing his arms tilting his head and smirking. What's-his-face Ishtar started to try juggle my kitchen knives and failed.  
"Ishizu was getting friggin boring so I hitched a plane ride here!" He answered happily. I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose, more pissed of then I'd ever been.  
"Just get out of my fucking house before I shoot both of you," I hissed glaring at them. Bakura smirked and strolled towards me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to his height and grinned.  
"So have you gotten the hang of your shadow powers yet, priest?" I angrily pushed him off.  
"Stop speaking of foolishness and get out,"  
"No can do, the pharaoh payed a great amount of money to find out what's going on," I raised an eyebrow.  
"Hah we don't need our millennium items to know you and blondie are dating!" Marik piped in swinging his legs.  
"Leave," I said one last time taking out my gun.  
"Ok ok we're leaving sheesh," they said walking out. But before they did albino came to me, "that's not really Joey," he whispered and walked out. I stared after him in confusion and walked back upstairs.


	10. AN

**Hey guys, peeps, human beings and whoever has read my story. I'm sure you've noticed how short it took for Joey and Kaiba-boy to confess their feelings to each other and stuff and I apologize for that to those who didn't like it. But a lot more will be going on in this story, I don't want to waste my time writing about their feelings and how they dance around each other. I'll probably put in flashbacks to explain how Kaiba came to terms with his feelings and how Joey did too. Please review and tell me what you like and dislike, if you have any requests I'll be glad to do them, just leave it in the reviews. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed I love you guys.! **


End file.
